


Say You Won't Let Go

by HuffleFly



Series: Lyrics on a Music Sheet [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuffleFly/pseuds/HuffleFly
Summary: Kara Zor-El is mending a broken heart and entertaining the idea of a one night stand.Alex Danvers is finally willing to put her heart on the line and is looking for anything but a one night stand.  Two Worlds Collide.orA story inspired by the song "Say You Won't Let Go."





	Say You Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspired: "Say You Won't Let Go" by James Arthur

_Where the girls at?_   
_Where the girls at?_   
_Who runs the World? Girls!_   
_We run this motha-_   
_Who runs the World? Girls_

Kara groaned as the song blasted beside her. Refusing to open her eyes, she blindly moved her hand along her night stand for her cell phone. Squinting at the lit up screen, Kara swiped to answer.

“Morning Lucy,” she mumbled, rolling over, burrowing under her blanket.

“Morning sunshine. Are you seriously still asleep?” questioned her friend with a bit of surprise.

Kara simply huffed. “What time is it?”

“A quarter till ten,” Lucy answered in amusement. “You rarely sleep in this long.”

Kara opened her eyes at the time. Surprised that the sun had not woken her like usual. She glanced over her shoulder to see her curtains closed. She felt her eyes narrow in confusion, never one to close her curtains before bed.

“So?” Lucy seemed to sing as Kara closed her eyes. The blonde felt exhausted and her head was starting to pound.

“So,” Kara yawned as snuggled against her pillow.

“Did you and Alex . . .” the short brunette asked excitedly.

Kara immediately opened her eyes, events of the night before replayed in her mind. The blonde groaned as she shut her eyes. “No.”

“No?!” Lucy repeated in surprised. “What do you mean ‘no’? You were practically all over her last night and she did little to nothing to push you away.”

Kara groaned at the words. “As in ‘no’ nothing happened. Alex took me home, made sure I was alright, and left.” Kara rolled over onto her back as she put her arm over her eyes.

“No shit,” Lucy responded in surprised. “I thought for sure . . .”

“Well, you were wrong,” Kara frowned weakly as she willed herself out of bed. She needed water and as if the universe heard her, she noticed a glass filled with water on her night stand along with a bottle of pain killers.

“Maggie was certain you two would end up in bed together. She said Alex never turns down a hot girl,” Lucy shared as Kara swallowed two pills and finished off the glass.

“Maybe I’m not hot enough,” muttered Kara as she slowly made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Her mind listing other qualities that she was not ‘enough’ of.

“Please,” scoffed Lucy, as Kara placed her on speaker phone and proceeded to brush her teeth.

“I asked her to stay, Luce,” Kara admitted after she spit out a mouth full of tooth paste. She felt a ache in her heart at the kind rejection Alex had given her.

“Kar—“

“Twice,” the blonde stressed as she washed her face, groaning at the thought.

Kara heard a quiet sigh. “Her loss.” The blonde let out a soft laugh at her own self-pity. “I’m sorry, Kar. I was the one insisting that a one night stand would be a good idea.”

“Nothing to apologize for. Your intentions were well intended,” Kara voiced, because as ridiculous as the idea had sounded it seemed like a step in moving on from the bad break up with Mike. Even if a one night stand would have been an all time first for her.

“You know what you need? A hot cup of coffee and some greasy food.” Kara felt her stomach turn at the thought of anything fried or greasy. “Want to grab breakfast? My treat,” Lucy offered.

Knock Knock!

Kara glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. She was expecting a package.

“Thanks, but I think I’ll stay home. I really just need to sleep off this hangover,” Kara answered as she walked toward the front door, unlocking the deadbolt. She turned the doorknob and opened the door. “Alex.” Her eyes wide.

“Alex?” Lucy repeated in confusion.

“Morning Kara,” the forensic scientist greeted with a nervous smile.

“Alex is there? Holy shit. Call me later!” Not waiting for a response, Lucy disconnected their call.

Kara blinked in a bit of disbelief. Alex who in all of her confidence the night before seemed to possess just a snippet of it now, shifted her stance as the smile on her face seem to falter.

“Morning,” Kara finally breathed out with a weak smile causing what seemed like a look of relief to flash across the Alex’s face before she broke into a bright smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I must have listened to this song a hundred times and nearly 80+ of those times, my mind envisioned a bunch of scenarios all from Alex's point of view. Yet, I ended up writing Kara's first. The next chapter (once I finish writing it) will be from Alex's point of view. It'll make for a better story (I hope). 
> 
> Thanks for reading! =) Drop me a comment if you have the time. It always helps fuel the fire to write!


End file.
